Incandescent lights are being phased out of use and are being replaced with fluorescent bulbs, compact fluorescent bulbs, LED bulbs, and the like. In applications that use LED bulbs as replacements, electronics must be provided to convert the AC power supply that is typically available to DC.
A limitation of any electronics is that the electronics typically emit electromagnetic (EM) radiation that can interfere with other equipment. For example, LED replacements have not been an option in rooms requiring low EM emissions, such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) rooms or other low EM imaging rooms. The EM radiation is typically created by any metal to metal contact within such a room. Metal to metal contact can and does create white pixel artifacts that can impair the quality of the imaging results.
Accordingly, it is desirable to avoid metal to metal contact within such imaging rooms. It is also desirable to provide lighting devices and lighting systems in such imaging rooms where metal to metal contact is prevented, thereby eliminating unwanted EM radiation within such rooms.